PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Training in the genetic basis of pediatric gastrointestinal disorders: The revolutions in genetics and genomics have led to discoveries in a range of GI diseases, many of which affect the health of children. Pediatricgastroenterologistswhoaretrainedingeneticresearchwillbeessentialintheefforttoidentifynovel genetic causes of GI disease, reveal their molecular mechanisms, and translate them into therapy. The outstanding laboratory, translational, and clinical research at CHOP and the Perelman School of Medicine (PSOM)presentanidealenvironmentforresearchcareerdevelopmentinthegeneticsofpediatricGIdisease. Theoverarchinggoalsofthistrainingprogramareto: ?TrainacadreofcommittedresearcherstoinvestigatethegeneticbasisofpediatricGIdiseaseandtouse thisknowledgetoimprovethehealthofchildrenandadults. ?Providetheseindividualswiththeskillsetsandfoundationforcareeradvancement. ?EncourageinnovationandleadershipinacademicpediatricGI. TheSpecificAimsofthistrainingprogramareto: ?Identify, recruit and foster the career development of post-doctoral research trainees from the pool of CHOPGIfellows,PSOMGIfellows,andotherscientistscommittedtotrainingandcareerdevelopmentin thegeneticsofpediatricgastrointestinaldisease. ?Matchtraineestrengthsandinterestswithmentoringteams. ?Provideintensivementoredresearchexperienceandtrainingwithdedicatedfaculty. ?Providecareermentoring,includingtrainingonsuccessfulgrantandmanuscriptpreparation. ?Bring together faculty and fellows through seminar series and other academic activities to create a collaborativecommunityofphysician-scientists. ?Provide guidance for structured learning opportunities on the principles of genetic research, including researchethicsandtheprotectionofanimalandhumansubjects. To achieve these goals, we have designed a program offering mentored independent research with a team approach and scholarship oversight. The program provides career mentorship, including individualized independent development plans (IDP) and workshops focusing on professional development and career advancementskills.Seminarsarefocusedoncuttingedgeresearchandprogressinthefield.Inthefirstcycle of funding, we have trained 6 outstanding fellows, 4 of whom have graduated and are pursuing successful academiccareers,3withadditionalfunding.Ourgoaloverthenext5yearsistobuilduponthisfoundationto continuously improve our training program with innovative opportunities, and continue our mission of training thenextgenerationofphysicianscientiststoinvestigatethecomplexgeneticsofGIdisorders.